


Don't You Ever Fear, I'm Always Heere

by acindra, BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Series: Two Gays and a Baby [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Everyone else is there, Just not mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Jeremy and Michael get married





	Don't You Ever Fear, I'm Always Heere

Jeremy awoke to Rich looming over him, shaking his shoulder.

“Dude, wake up! It’s your big day!”

“Mhhh. Five more minutes.” Jeremy mumbled, batting ineffectively at Rich’s arm.

“Michael is not going to forgive me if you turn up to your wedding like this.” Rich mumbled, half to himself, as he stared at Jeremy. 

Jeremy continued to blink at him in confusion before the words finally made sense to him.

He sat up suddenly, his head throbbing in protest as all the blood rushed around in his body. “I’m marrying Michael today!”

“That, you are, lover boy.” Rich laughed. “But not looking like that.”

Jeremy stared down at himself in confusion. “Rich… why am I covered in glitter?”

Rich bit at his lip, hiding his smug smile. “Get up or we’ll be late.”

“Late?” Jeremy stared at the clock. “But I still have-” he screwed up his eyes, trying to work it out. “A while?”

“Obviously you’ve never been to a wedding before. There’s preparation to be done! Plus, Michael will literally kill you if you screw up his big day for him.”

“Is it really that big a deal? We’re just getting married.”

“‘Just getting married.’” Rich scoffed. “Don’t let anyone else hear you say that. I’m pretty sure he’s spent the last month trying to make it perfect for you. So chop chop, get up, it’s time to get ready!”

Jeremy shrugged and dragged himself off of Rich’s guest bed. He was still sleepy, so it hadn’t fully sunk into his brain that he was getting married that day. 

Even though, just the day before, he had been fretting right along with Michael as they made last minute preparations.

It was going to be a long day.

-

Michael, on the other hand, was up with a start when he blinked open his eyes. 

Anxiety flooded him as frantic thoughts filled his mind. He wanted- no, he _needed_ everything to be perfect for his and Jeremy’s big day.

He hadn’t slept well, so used to Jeremy being wrapped around him that it was uncomfortable to sleep alone. He had tossed and turned all night and finally fell into a restless sleep somewhere around three am. 

Michael slowly stood and made his way to the kitchen, not allowing his anxiety to overpower him. 

They’d planned this for months and he knew there was no point dwelling on the what ifs or the maybes; Jeremy had gone over them with him time and time again.

Jeremy wasn’t going to leave him at the altar, he hadn’t gone on some ridiculously dangerous bachelor party, and the zombie apocalypse definitely wasn’t scheduled until at least next week.

All Michael would have to do would be stand at a weird shaped table and repeat some words from a man in a weird costume. Then they’d be legally married and-

Michael smiled at that. 

They’d be legally married. They’d be together forever. That was a feeling that not even the anxiety bubbling away in his chest could corrode. 

He hugged himself around the middle, happy at the thought.

He realized he was standing in the middle of the kitchen, thinking about Jeremy (again, for like the millionth time in his life) and quickly put some bread into the toaster so he would have something to eat after he showered. He hoped it would help settle his nerves.

-

Jeremy let his head fall against the window and groaned lightly. Rich grinned next to him and Jeremy felt like flipping the man off but he was fairly sure that isn’t how you're meant to treat your best man.

“I told Michael I wouldn’t do anything dangerous.” Jeremy muttered out, glaring at Rich. 

Rich just shrugged. “Does it count as dangerous if you don’t remember?”

“Please? Just tell me- what was it? Or when- what did it start with?”

“You’ve got your vows, right?” Rich asked.

“Rich-” As Jeremy spoke, he patted down his jacket and pulled out the vows, staring down at them.

“I’m just making sure you’re prepared, man!”

“More like trying to distract me. Like an asshole.”

“And not succeeding, it seems.”

“Seriously, what did I do?”

“Like 5 shots of vodka, a couple mixed drinks, and a jello shot, I think?”

Jeremy groaned again. “I hate you.”

“Love you, too, man.”

-

Michael’s ride with Christine was much more sedate, if a little more filled with cooing.

“I can’t believe you guys are getting married!”

“Well, we are. Today. Soon.” Michael felt nauseous. 

“Are you alright?”

Michael shook his head. “Just nervous, I think. I’m trying not to think of what-ifs. Like what if he isn’t there when I start the walk? Or what if he doesn’t say ‘I do.’ Or what if I _trip?_ ”

Christine reached out to pat him on the shoulder. “You know that boy has been in love with you for years. And even if you do trip, it’ll just be something for you guys to laugh about when you’re eighty and living in a retirement home, reminiscing on your past.”

“Do you really think we’ll last that long?” Michael asked, genuinely curious.

“You survived ‘the squippening,’ university, and living together for years. I’d take that bet.”

“Thanks, Christine.”

“Plus, you’ve already had a baby and you managed to not kill each other from sleep deprivation. I’d say that’s better than a lot of people could say.”

Michael snorted. “It wasn’t a real baby you know.”

“The sleep deprivation looked pretty real to me.”

“It _felt_ pretty real as well.”

“See? You were miserable all that week and that somehow didn’t destroy your relationship.”

Michael laughed. “I wasn’t miserable, I was in love. And it gave me an excuse to show it. But you’re right, it did make our relationship. I don’t think Jeremy would have ever noticed me if it hadn’t been for that.” 

“He was already head over heels, he just needed a bit of a push.”

“And that came in the form of a plastic doll with colic. Man, high school was weird.”

Christine nodded. “See? You’ll both do fine. The day will be perfect, I promise.”

“You can’t know that.”

“No, but I do know you two.”

-

Jeremy stood at the altar, trying not to shift uncomfortably in his suit. His father sat in the front row, beaming at him, but that did little to calm him. The organ continued to drone on in the background as the minutes ticked away.

The doors opened and everyone turned to look.

Michael was standing there, holding a bouquet, his father by his side.

Later, Jeremy wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he might’ve started tearing up a little.

Michael was glowing as he walked eagerly up the aisle to the altar.

Jeremy met his eyes and it was as if the world fell away. His nerves vanished, any slight worry that something might go wrong disappeared. It didn’t matter, Michael was here.

Michael, for his part, completely forgot about his concerns of tripping or Jeremy not being at the altar. He was filled with excitement and love. He reached the altar, handed off the bouquet and thanked his dad for walking him up the aisle.

Then he turned to the priest, side by side with the love of his life.

They listened as the priest did his speech, though they were both distracted by the fact they were getting _married_.

Finally, it was time for their vows.

Jeremy went first. He cleared his throat as he turned to Michael and tried not to stutter. “‘ _Stellaluna was afraid but she let go of the tree and dropped into the deep blue sky_ ’ Much like Stellaluna, I’m scared. But I know that with you by my side, I can do anything in the world. You’ve always been the player one to my player two, and I’m ready to make it official. I love you, Michael.”

Michael was touched at the reference to his favorite childhood book. He had to take a moment to compose himself before he could say his own vows. “Jeremy, we’ve faced a lot of adversity in our lives. From Zombies to homophobia to that big argument we had when we were picking out our first couch. We’ve made it over every hurdle. Marriage is another big hurdle, but I know we can make it because we’re taking it on like we’ve always done- together. I love you more than there are stars in the sky.”

They exchanged rings and the priest asked them if they took each other to be their lawfully wedded husbands, then pronounced them husband and husband and that they may kiss.

They blushed and pressed their lips together to the cheers of the guests.

-

The reception was beautiful. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling and flowers adorned the tables.

During the meal, Michael leaned over and brushed at Jeremy’s hair. “Had a fun time, last night?”

“Huh?”

“You have glitter in your hair.”

Jeremy turned bright red. “Fuck. I thought I got it all out.”

“It’s glitter, Jeremy. It doesn’t come out. How did you get it on you?”

Jeremy stared down at his hands and mumbled something Michael couldn’t quite pick up. Michael frowned.

“What was that?”

“I don’t remember anything from the bachelor party.”

“I-” Michael stared at him for a moment before he scoffed. He leant forwards and kissed Jeremy gently. “You’re an idiot.”

“Blame Rich!”

“Hmm, nah. Think I’ll still blame you.”

Jeremy pouted at him.

“Aw hell, don’t do that. You know I can’t stand up to that face.” Michael leaned over and smooched him on the nose. “Too cute, you’re going to kill me- on the night of our wedding, no less!”

“End on a high?”

“I’m not high!”

When it came time to do the speeches, Christine made a speech about how it took everyone in the group a week to realize they had gotten together because they had acted so in love through high school anyways. She produced a large scrapbook that she had started when Michael had sent her pictures of ‘Stella’, the electronic baby doll they had taken care of that had them admitting their feelings to each other. The scrapbook progressed all the way across their relationship until their wedding day, full of joy, shenanigans, and some embarrassing moments. 

Rich’s speech was just as sentimental. He talked about how the squipped squad came to be friends with Jeremy, who had eventually dragged Michael into the group with them, and how Michael had been by Jeremy’s side for as long as Rich had known them. He ended on how they had gotten together, commenting that he had won 40 bucks.

Then they had their first dance.

As they spun around the ballroom, wrapped around each other, Michael whispered into Jeremy’s ear. “Hey. So. What’s our exit strategy?”

“Our what?”

“Oh my god, we’re all going to die.”

“Michael, it’s _our_ wedding, I’m pretty sure we’re allowed to leave whenever we want.”

“That’s blatantly untrue, and you know it. We have to do the thing where they throw rice at us, remember?”

Jeremy groaned. “Why did we agree to that?”

“Because you like having things thrown at you?”

“It’s tradition!”

“Is it?”

“If something’s in a Disney movie it’s traditional, right?”

Michael stared at Jeremy with a soft smile. This idiot was his, his for the rest of his life. The rest of _their_ lives. “I love you.” he told him.

“I should hope so, you just married me.”

“Loving you a little less, just now.” Michael stuck his tongue out at him.

“No take-backs.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Later, after they had the rice thrown at them as they walked to their car, they saw Rich had put ‘Hus bands’ on the back window.

They shared an amused look, before kissing and entering the car, ready for their honeymoon and the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> Thanks to blazingstarininkyblackness for writing this with me- I wouldn't have been able to do it myself! He came up with the awesome title! (It's not mentioned in the fic, but Michael takes Jeremy's last name, is the joke)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com) )- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
